Sorcerer and the Avatar
by Advena Phillips
Summary: When a secret operation to learn more about the Eternal Empire goes wrong, Nox uses the Force to escape and survive. Well, he completed both objectives, but now he has to deal this teen calling herself the Avatar and all the teenage angst that comes with it. But, hey, at least their not trying to kill him for being Sith, that's a plus.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Eternal War.

An event that shook the very foundations of both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. It had started with a declaration of war from the newly crowned Emperor Arcann who claimed that someone by the name of the 'Outlander' had assassinated their previous emperor, Valkorion.

It was swift and brutal, decimating both sides with an unprecedented show of strength of the Eternal Throne and its fleet. Within the first year, shipyards were reduced to unrecognisable wrecks and blockades were set up around key planets; including the capital planets of both governments, Dromund Kaas and Coruscant. Even then, they continued to fight on, the Dark Council giving everything they had despite their lack of leadership. The Republic, under command of the Supreme Chancellor Leontyne, decided that they could kill two birds with one stone, taking the fight to both the Eternal Empire and the Sith Empire; a move that garnered some criticism from the rest of the galaxy and even some in the Republic.

It was during this time that Darth Nox, a powerful man who through blood and betrayal, clawed his way up from slavery, landing himself the rank of Dark Councilmember, was ambushed.

It was during a scouting mission in Wild Space. Nox was heading the search for the capital of their enemy, trying to find a way to strike them where it hurt. Unfortunately, it seemed that stealth was futile. The Eternal Fleet exited hyperspace without warning, striking hard against the few ships the Empire had managed to scrounge up.

Nox ordered the ship evacuated, to lose any more people in the war would be wasteful and he was anything but. While escape pods and shuttles disembarked the ship, the Sith Lord had headed straight towards his personal shuttle. Entering the ship, he made his way towards the cockpit, taking command of his Fury and blasting away from the exploding battleship.

Unluckily enough, the Eternal Empire seemed dead set on leaving no survivors, so before she could jump to hyperspace, he was hit by a barrage of blaster fire, damaging the engines and hyperdrive, rendering the council member a sitting duck. It was at this point that the Councillor regretted sending his crew away to lead expeditions on their own; he could really use the awe-inspiring piloting skills of Andronikos.

However, in his assumed final moments, the galaxy, the universe could not have seemed clearer. The Force was calling to him, telling him that his time was not over. Nox, in his desperation to live, took a step away from Sith dogma and let the Force guide his actions instead of him dictating.

Knowledge hidden away in his labyrinth of a mind, long since unused by the Inquisitor, came ramming to the forefront of his mind.

Nox could not help but smile under his ancestor's mask, the idea was risky, suicidal even. Then again, he was often known as the more insane member of the council. He could barely hear the ghosts in his head trying to dissuade him over the giddy cackle that escaped his mouth as he got to work.

Elsewhere, laying on the snowy ice caps of a certain planet where two people. One, a young woman with dark skin and blue eyes, dressed in a thick blue outfit with various furs. The other, a bald older man, tattooed with a blue arrow atop his head, reaching down below the base of his neck, stretching to his other limb. He was dressed in yellow and red robes that were reminiscent of a monks.

"Korra… I hope you know that I am trying to do what is best for you." The elderly man said, breaking the silence that had lasted well over fifteen minutes.

"Best for me? I know what's best for me! Can't you see that I've already master airbending?" Korra exclaimed, looking turning her head towards a collection of manmade lights and buildings a bit away. The Sothern Water Tribe.

"Korra. You still need training in the spiritual side of airbending. You used the Avatar State to win a race!"

"I've already gone over this, Tenzin. I am the _Avatar_ , therefore I should know what I should or shouldn't do with the _Avatar_ State."

"Kor…ra…" Whatever he was about to say died in his thought as the most spectacular thing happened above. Where moments ago, there was a sea of stars, a bright blue _thing_ exploded into existence, blanking out many of the lights in the sky. It looked almost cyclone like, except instead of being made from wind, it was made from blue smoke. Steadily it grew for about ten seconds before it collapsed in on itself with a massive crack.

A cold shiver ran up Korra's spine as she felt something… _bad_ from the sight. However, before she could question it, a fiery streak started darting across the sky, not too much like a meteor shower. A flash later, and the thing collided with the planet, over a snowy ridge a bit away from the Tribe.

Immediately, Korra was on her feet, Tenzin following soon after. "What was that!?" She shouted in surprise.

"I have no idea." He said after a moment, then, a tale his late uncle had spun came to him, "We should go. Someone could be hurt or in danger."

A quick nod later, and both were off in the direction of the crash, both using their bending to traverse the snow faster then normal. Once they reached the top of the ridge, they stopped, looking down at what appeared to be a crash site. A large black and grey metal monstrosity, wider than most boats she had ever seen was sticking up out of the ground, angled so what she assumed was the back end was poking up. The shivering feeling seemed to be stabbing down into her bones as she slid down the snow with her teacher.

As they neared, the sound of ripping metal made them quickly duck to find cover, hiding behind a convenient hill of snow. After a few moments, they both risked looking back at the crash, only to freeze stock still at the sight of what stood outside it.

A tall figure enclosed in a simple black garment that reminded her of a bathrobe with a hood, oddly enough. Though, that was the simplest thing it wore. Underneath was a more extravagant outfit made up of both armour plates and robes of dark greys, blacks and even a few bits of red. However, that was not what garnered her attention, what did was the mask it wore. A cruel imitation of a human skull made of metal, with two black pits for eyes. In that moment, Korra felt as if she was looking deep into an abyss, a horrible amalgamation of all her fears. In that moment, she felt as if she was confronting Amon reborn, helpless and weak to stop him.

And it only took a moment to act.

Nox woke to a splitting headache. For a second, the counsellor thought that he was dead due to the pitch he found himself in but quickly dismissed the thought. Grasping at random, he eventually took hold of a solid surface to pull himself up to his feet. Reaching out with all his senses, he found that he was still on his ship and that it seemed to be powered down.

Deciding that his time could be better spent finding out where he was, the former slave stalked off to the exit ramp of the ship, using his memory of the _Fury_ and his Force-enhanced senses to guide him there.

After a few miss steps due to the disorientating effect of head based injuries, Nox soon found himself at the ramp of his ship. The ramp, however, was quite unresponsive as the power being out. Nevertheless, the Dark Lord of the Sith took it in stride, if by took it in stride, one meant: Blast the ramp door off its hinges in a fit of childish rage.

"Always hated that door." He grumbled, as dim light bathed into the airlock. From his vantage point, Nox could tell that he was either on some snowy planet or at the poles of one of the multi-biomed planets. Finding himself unable to simply walk down to the snow-covered floor, he instead opted to casually levitate his way down, sinking a foot or two into the snow.

Glancing around the frosty landscape he found himself in, he concluded that he was most definitely not on Hoth considering the smell of salt water that filtered through his mask. A snow-covered hill stood a bit away, impaled by scrap that once was the ramp and a large moon shone overhead, illuminating the rest of the land.

His inquisitive features twisted into a frown as he reached out again with the Force. It felt different. Knowing that an explanation would not come to him in the fields of ice, he took his first steps to try and find civilisation… only to leap to his side as a head sized fireball came hurtling towards him.

Quickly rolling out of the dodge into an upright position, Nox reached for his saber, only to realise that it was no longer on his persons. Trying to find his attacker, he could only see robes of blue fly through the air before another fireball came charging his way. _Why is it that I am always attacked whenever I land somewhere!_ He thought bitterly.

Instead of dodging, he summoned a Force shield, dissipating the fire before pushing his attacker back with an overpowered Force Push. The mysterious person did not expect the counter attack and was launched into the air before landing in the snow.

Sensing another being present, Nox shot out his hand, firing off a large bolt of electricity striking where the second combatant was. Though, the attack did not land as whoever it was, leapt into the air, blasting him with the Force a few times.

In this time, the first attacker got back to their feet, however, it felt… strange. A quick glance over, and he found himself looking at a levitating form with two glowing white eyes. Another glance at the second opponent, an elderly bald man in strange yellow and orange robes, looked startled by the first.

Capitalising on the momentary distraction, Nox used the Force to summon the elderly man towards him and into his waiting hands. A few moments later, and the Sith Lord had bound the man in a telekinetic field, stopping the man from moving an inch.

"Enough!" The Dark Lord shouted, amplifying his voice with the power of the Force. Nox felt the temptation to kill the man rise, but logic and reasoning prevailed, citing that he was currently on an unknown planet with an unknown group of people. "If I see you make a move to attack me, I will crush this man!"

The glowing eyed being stared at him for a moment, radiating hatred and anger, but soon its eyes lost their glow, and the being slowly let herself onto the ground. "Let Tenzin go." Demanded the young female voice.

"Why? So you can attack me again?" He asked mockingly.

"I won't attack you, just let him go!" She said though it did not take a master in the Force to know that she was lying.

"Liar, liar Jedi on fire." He singsonged, watching in amusement as the girl faltered in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nox beat her to it, "I crash landed here, and the first thing that happens, as usual, is you attacking me. You lost all rights to make demands after you attacked me without a second thought."

"You have my word as the Avatar that I will not hurt you if you give Tenzin back." The dark-skinned girl said, her stance shifting to a less aggressive stance, though it was obvious she was still ready to attack should the need arise.

"Your words mean nothing to me. And, you can call off your attack dogs; yes, I know you are there, hiding behind me."

A few surprised gasped and the sound of feet shuffling in the snow later, and a group of four revealed themselves. "Let my father go!" One of them said, the voice betraying her young age and gender. A quick look back showed that the speaker was a girl, around the age of fourteen. She was wearing similar attire to her father, but instead of an arrow tattoo, she had a head of short brown hair. The other three were around the same age as the girl in front of him, in their late teens.

"Your father? Well, thank you, little girl, for telling me how much this bargaining chip is worth." Said Nox, patting the immobilised parent on the shoulder, "Here's a little hint for you guys next time: If someone has taken someone or something of yours hostage, it is best not to go out and tell them that they are either related to you or that you care about them. It increases the price of the hostage."

"Please don't hurt him."

"Listen here, _child_." The Sith spat, "I truly don't care if he is your father or not, none of you are in the position to make demands. Right now, I have a pissed off brunette who will attack me the second I let your daddykins go, I also have you and your little rescue team behind me who will attack me the second little Miss. Avatar attacks. I have a higher chance of surviving, something that I really want to do, if I kill your father now, then the Avatar, then you lot. Something I am extremely tempted to do! You all keep demanding what you want, but none of you have asked what I want!"

"W-what do you want?" The daughter asked, terrified of what might happen to her father.

"Robes of solid gold! I am still waiting on them, and I have yet to receive them!" Nox shouted still feeling quite miffed about his lack of expensive attire, "What good it a cult if they can't even get enough gold for robes. But that is for another time… at the moment, I want to know where the kriff I am and where the closest spaceport is, and the, I will be gone from you lot!"

Silence.

Then, one of the boys behind him asked, green eyes and dark curly hair, "What's a space port."

This time it what his turn to be quiet, "…What?"

"We don't know what a space port is." Explained the other boy, exasperated. He seemed to be the opposite of his friend, amber eyes and straight hair, though the colour of it was the same.

"…do you people happen to have a comms tower?" He asked. Feeling a slight pit in his stomach as his brilliant mind started thinking.

"What is a comms tower?" They asked again.

"Communication tower," Nox answered impatiently.

"You need to send a telegram?" Spoke the older girl behind him, much like the first boy in terms of features, dark hair, and green eyes, though obviously longer hair.

"What is a telegram?" Asked Nox, this time on the receiving end of the strange word.

"You're not making any sense." Said Miss. Avatar, her voice having a hidden edge to it.

"Neither are you!" Nox shouted, his voice more hysterical than the former.

"How about we go back to the tribe a-" The brunette said, only to get cut off by Nox shouting once again.

"Tribe! Okay, okay… how many planets have you colonised."

Once again, the group seemed to be stunned into silence, "Uh… other planets?"

"Oh, for the love of… continue." Nox said, exasperation seeping into his voice.

"Uh … We go back to the tribe and get this mess sorted out."

"Yes, that would be nice." He said, his voice seemingly giving up on continuing the conversation.

The group descended into silence once again, though this was less about one party not understanding the other. Nox had not made a move to let Tenzin go, nor had the others gotten out of their combat stances. "Aren't you going to move." One of the people behind him asked, apprehensive.

"Avatar over there still looks ready to try and rip my head off." He answered simply.

"Korra…" The daughter warned.

"Bu-but!"

"He hasn't made any moves to attack." The other girl reasoned, "Don't attack him now that we've sorted this out."

"Fine!"

"Now, I shall keep my part of the deal." And with that, Nox dissolved his telekinetic cage, letting the balled man drop to the floor. Immediately he backed off, giving the others room to swarm the man in worry.

"Are you alright!" The daughter asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Yes, yes. I'm okay." Tenzin placated before getting up and turning towards Nox, "I do apologise for Korra's behaviour-"

"Hey!"

"-but she can be an impulsive one." He continued, his voice apologetic, "So, should we get going?"

"No, not yet." The Dark Lord said, absently patting where his saber should be, "There is something in my ship that I have to get."

Leaving the group behind, Nox entered his damaged ship once again. Still pitch black, the Dark Lord let the Force guide him towards his objective at the front of the ship. Soon the Sith found his prize, a long cylindrical object that called out to him in the Force. Picking it up, he felt the familiar weight settle into his hand.

Pressing the activation stud, the Dark Councillor grinned as a blade of purple sprung to life, crackling in an unstable manner. Both blade and handle were an uncommon sight for a lightsaber, though this was because it was not a true lightsaber. A saber of his own creation, utilising both ancient schematics of the forcesabers and the newer designs of lightsabers.

He created it on a whim, trying to fix some of the flaws of the lightsaber. It no longer ran off a power cell, but the power of the Dark Side. A large crystal in the pommel housed the dark energy, only to be released when the activation stud was pressed. The energy, with only one way to go, shot into three focusing crystals and into the emitter thus creating the blade. Due to the nature of the Dark Side, it looked unstable, with a cackling serrated blade. To recharge, one simply meditated on it, focusing the Dark Side into the pommel.

Clipping it to his belt, Nox set out, back into the snowy wasteland.

Exiting his ship, the Dark Lord realized that the others had left, leaving only Tenzin waiting in the cold. "Where'd your family run off to?"

"I told them to go on ahead." Tenzin explained, "It took a bit of explaining, but I thought that you would be more comfortable if you weren't surrounded by people who were planning to attack you."

"I would think that being alone with a person who was moments away from crushing you would be worse." Re-joined Nox, "Shall we go?"

"Yes… well, someone has to start trusting the other around here." The man said, nervously.

"I don't trust anyone. It's a health hazard." He replied.

"That's quite a bleak outlook, … uh, I don't know your name."

"When I was given the title of Darth, I was also given the name Nox." The Sith supplied "And it isn't, especially in the Sith Empire."

"Sith Empire? Where's that?"

Nox sighed, once again they were playing the, 'I haven't heard that!' game, "You haven't heard of the Sith Empire?"

"Should I have?"

"Speaking of which, where are we?"

"In the South Pole, more specifically, the Sothern Water Tribe."

"If there is a Sothern tribe, I am assuming there is a Northern?"

"Yes. Though, I thought that was common knowledge."

"I assumed knowledge of the Sith Empire was common knowledge," Nox replied, smirking under his mask.

"Well, we don't have an Empire here. We have the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the…" Tenzin exhaled slowly, "Air Nomads. Admittedly, the Air Nomads are limited to me and my children."

"The Sith always and will always believe that even if one apprentice survives, the Empire will be reborn again." Nox replied seriously.

The bald man smiled at the Dark Lords words, "Thank you."

"No need, it is a fact, but I digress. I sense a pattern coming about with the naming scheme of your government bodies; the four classical elements. Is there some sort of significants with the names?" The Councillor asked.

"Eh… yes." Tenzin said eventually, looking at the masked man with a hint of confusion. _He's a firebender, surely he would know about bending…_ "The Water Tribe can bend water, the Earth Kingdom can bend earth, Fire Nation can bend fire, and I and my children can bend air."

"Bend?" Nox repeated questioningly.

"Yes, bend. I thought you would know since you are a firebender… though that does bring into question how you bound me…" The Monk trailed off.

"I am no firebender."

"But you can use lightening? Do people from the Sith Empire call it something different?"

"Force-Sensitive. People who are Force-Sensitive can manipulate the Force." He explained, "That is how people like me can shoot Lightning. It is also how I know we are being followed by your Avatar friend."

"Korra?"

The two men stopped in the snow, both turning towards a conspicuous snow formation, seconds later and the formation collapsed, revealing the brunette. "How did you know I was following you!?" She demanded, annoyed that she had been found out.

"I am not an idiot." The Dark Lord replied, crossing his arms and cocking his hip.

Before the Avatar could retort in what would be an aggressive manner, Tenzin spoke up. "Korra, what are you doing here!?"

"I don't trust skully over there." She replied, glaring at the Councillor.

"Hey, don't insult my ancestors mask!" Said Nox, holding his mask in a protective way.

They both ignored him. "I told you to go back to the tribe and wait for me there."

"You're not in charge of me!" Korra shouted back.

"Silence!" Darth Nox shouted, finding the current conversation pointless, "Can we all just get to the tribe before you two start stabbing each other! I have had a bad day and you two are making it worse!"

"Nox is right, let's get back to the tribe first." Tenzin said.

"Fine, but I still don't trust you." Replied Korra.

"Good, you'll live longer then."

The trio delved into a silence that Nox was happy to have as they continued. However, it only took ten to twenty minutes before the Avatar began to speak. "Why do you wear that mask?"

"And I thought I could have a moment's peace to get my head straight."

"Yeesh, I was just asking a question."

Nox sighed, praying to the Force that he would get off the planet quickly, "I wear it because I don't like people, it makes them uncomfortable when they ask a stupid question and I just stare at them."

"Why would you need to scare people?"

The urge to just stare at the Avatar until she cesed her pointless questions was strong, but eventually he just sighed… again, "You obviously have never lived a second in the Sith Empire."

"You make it sound so terrible."

"You're a precious little thing aren't ya. Let me tell you, the Empire is not a nice place. You would get eaten alive within the first week, and I am not exaggerating." The Sith explained, "I mean, Korriban is filled with giant creatures that would much rather eat your face than do anything _normal_ animals would do."

"Well… aren't you a little ray of sunshine." She said after a pause. Tenzin looked shocked.

"Dromund Kaas has never had sunshine in hundreds of years." Nox said in faux seriousness, "Perpetual storms are all we see when we look up."

"That … that's not that bad … right?"

"Need I mention that our previous Emperor tried to eat everyone." The Sith said off handily, finding joy in the expressions his companions were making.

"What!?"

"Yep."

"The more I hear about your Empire the less and less I want to visit," Tenzin commented morosely.

"Why did your Emperor try to eat everyone? How could he?"

"That last questions easy to answer. You see, he didn't eat the people, just their souls."

"Souls?"

"There spirits. What makes you, you. Why he did? Well, he wanted to live forever and he did not truly care about us at all." Said the Sith, grinning at the peculiarly shade of white Korra and Tenzin were turning.

"That's horrible." The latter said weakly.

"Nah, that's home." The former slave said, wiping a fake tear from his mask.

"There is something seriously wrong with you."

"Oh, you."

"Well… ehm," Tenzin coughed, "it looks like we are getting close. We should save this conversation for a later date."

"I sense that I also have a welcoming party as well." Nox said distractedly.

Drawing closer, the trio saw a large group of people, mostly wearing blue and furs like Korra was. Nox could also see the Air children and the two men and woman that he had met before.

"Hello, there!" The Dark Lord said in jovial greeting.

"Come with me." Replied a large buff man, probably their leader, in a no-nonsense tone. He did not look too happy.

' _Why is it that you always end up in situations like this, snake_ 'Questioned one of the few ghosts in his head, making themselves known for the first time.

"I don't know. Truly, I don't know." The Sith Lord replied, garnering several strange looks from those around him, "What?"

* * *

 **I adopted this story from an author by the name of T** **uxedoGreymon, because I liked the premise. Technically I had completed this chapter late last year but did not post it because I wanted to do some sort of grand update where I updated all my works at once. Sadly, that did not happen.**

 **For those of you wanting to read _Star Wars: The Sith, Zero_. You will not get a new chapter for a while, this is because I am currently reworking the chapters, if you don't wish to wait, and want to get your fix, go to Spacebattles Forum and search for the story there. Trust me, it is better than what it was. Currently, I am reworking chapter 10, a process which involves me ripping the original chapter to shreads and changing the entire plot of that chapter completely. It will be posted either sometime this week, or early next week hopefully.  
**

 **For those of you reading _Henrietta and the Secret of the Horcrux_ will have to wait for a longer time. Sorry, but I will try and make it a good chapter.  
**

 **On another note, what do you think of my new profile picture?**


End file.
